The development of rational synthetic routes to halogenated naphthalenes, chlorinated biphenyls and especially the assumed reactive intermediate arene oxides have been investigated. Models appropriate to the study of the chemical and physical properties of these classes of compounds as potential persistent environmental agents have been prepared.